


Unparalleled Poison

by Gemidori



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beating, Blood, First Meetings, One-sided fight, seriously spidey gets obliterated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori
Summary: Spider-Man has his first meetup with what could be his greatest nemesis - Venom. It...did not bode well.





	Unparalleled Poison

In the chill of the night, things seemed quiet in Manhattan. The daily crime rate was at a rare zero, and citizens were just going along their night. It was a night Spider-Man would dream of; a city free of crime and evil, not one soul endangered. It was peaceful like never before.

Peter Parker was on his way back home after delivering the Daily Bugle's morning papers. On the streets, he was not on; instead, he just made his way back the method only he could perform. Swinging back home, as Spider-Man. He himself seemed quite at rest - he was doing well at his classes, all of them. That and nobody knew the truth about the Lizard...yet, at least. Dr. Connors seemed to no longer have that in mind, but as Peter was proven many times in the past...anything could repeat again in his life. Even the worst elements of it.

And of course, lest we forget his relationship with Mary Jane. That was also going along smoothly, even with MJ keeping Spider-Man's identity a secret. Nobody was crazy enough to capture her and use him as bait either - not even the Green Goblin seemed to be interested to do it at this time. Needless to say though, Peter was going through one of those rare high points in life.

He just had one lingering thought though. What in the living world was that... _thing_ he wore? He knew it was a symbiote of some kind, as Connors told him, but...why? Why did it turn him into such a different person? Such an aggressive person that was nothing like him? He almost killed two of his enemies wearing it, for lord's sake! He felt truly disgusted with it, and he felt elated to actually have that dreadful thing off. Amends were made, and the whole thing was forgotten.

That would be the last he'd ever hear of that "suit" thing, right?

He then stopped for a moment, crouching over a rooftop to look at the city. The city he's kept safe for so long now. He's lost count of how many days he's been helping the city...years ago, it feels like. Still...it was hard. To balance a double life felt near impossible to do. Lord knows how he's managed to do it for so long without even getting caught by his aunt May. But slowly but surely, he's getting the hang of it.

Though, sometimes, he's left to wonder...maybe there would be a cure for these powers. He was left to wonder if Peter was even being Spider-Man to help the city. Was he just doing this for the thrill? The escape? God knows what, but he always had to remember the words: with great power, there must come great responsibility. And never would he ever defy that phrase again. Not after the suit.

Then something Peter would never had expected happened.

Feeling the back of his suit suddenly getting gripped, he didn't even have time to react before he was suddenly tossed backwards and off of the rooftop, letting out a frightened yell as he began a rapid descent. Crashing onto a dumpster's lid, Spider-Man then fell down onto the dry concrete. Why he didn't just shoot a web to save himself, he didn't know.

Slowly getting onto his feet, Spidey held his head gently, trying to make sense as to what the hell just happened. "Ugh...no spider-sense? Unless the wind decided to kill me...I mean, everything else is, so I wouldn't be surp-" His eyes widened as he suddenly heard a sound. A sound that he heard so many times, yet never from a different source - a " _thwipp_ ". Before he could even turn around, he was suddenly yanked backwards again, out of the alley and into another wall. Bouncing off of it, he fell onto the ground, with a groan.

"Ahhh...that was totally _not_ the wind...!" Spider-Man managed to mutter out in his pain, laying on all fours as he slowly got up again.

Only to see something he thought he would never see again, standing right in front of him.

The black color, the white symbol...no, that was most certainly not just a violent wind gust. It was the evil he rejected, the thing that corrupted him - the symbiote. It was a spitting image of how his black costume looked...well, it would have been if it weren't so different at the same time.

The build was radically different, bulkier and taller than even a bodybuilder's. The fingers were tipped with black sharp claws, that looked threatening even if they're not even touching him. And the face...oh, dear lord, the _face_...!

The white lenses were heavily distorted, looking as if they were his own, shredded and jagged...and yet so natural, almost organic. There was an incredibly disturbing fanged maw as well - adorned with many sharp teeth and a long drooling tongue. It genuinely looked like it would be able to eat him whole, if it really put that much effort into it.

 **"Ahh...if it isn't our favorite little Spider-Wuss!"** The entity suddenly said, with a very fitting deep growl. That voice...Peter could only describe it as one of those low-voiced death metal vocalists, but not roaring out lyrics, Just speaking, in that voice...and yet, through the growl came a very noticeable tinge of glee. Sadistic glee. Before Peter knew it, he was suddenly grabbed by the emblem of his suit, pulled towards the creature's twisted face. The sinister grin the being seemed to perpetually have showed nothing but absolute malice towards who it faced. Spider-Man could only mutter a soft 'no' at what he was facing. He knew exactly what was going on - the symbiote was here again. And it caught another person. Who it was underneath that...'mask', he dreaded to know.

 **"Not even one joke? Ahh, what a shame, we were expecting a warmer welcome!"** The creature then cackled at Peter's mask, with alien saliva shooting from its maw and landing on his mask. Finally was Spidey able to attempt to make a remark, to try to hide the fear he clearly felt. "...God, do I have to keep washing this thing every day?..." He felt like he could've thought of a better joke, but it was all he could muster. All the beast did was just grin wider. It was only a few moments before the creature spoke again. **"Come on, Parker, you know who we are... _both_ of us..."** He hissed out with glee. "I do know...you're that thing. That...symbiote. You took another guy. Glad you've already got yourself a new _crush_ \--!!" He was cut off when the alien proceeded to clench the smaller man's throat tightly, as he suddenly started gasping for air. **"Watch your words or we'll _CRUSH_ that throat of yours!"** He laughed at the spider's face again, obviously chuckling at his own pun, as dark as it was. **"After all...we do make a much better pair..."**

Suddenly the symbiote's face disappeared, becoming a blank black head, but then started to peel away. unveiling the man within. "...considering you've ruined the both of us." He spoke again, but this time in a normal voice. A voice that sent shivers down Peter's spine, and it was when the face was fully revealed did he truly become stunned. "...Oh, my God... _Eddie_...?" He only spoke in shock. Eddie Brock - bonded to the symbiote. It was a nightmarish concept that he could've seen coming, but didn't. Much like the monstrous face he saw before, all there could be seen in Eddie's expression was just sadistic malice, with a truly malicious smile that he had never seen Eddie make before. At all.

"Not anymore, Pete..." Eddie said, with a quiet snicker. "With this power, we know just who you are. The symbiote remembers your secrets...and shared all of them with me. We know every single detail - your name, where you live, everyone you _ever_ met...especially your loved ones." His vile grin grew wider, gleaming with satisfaction. Wanting to see the spider break. "N-No, Eddie...!" The _little spider_ exclaimed upon hearing this, but continued with: "You have to fight this thing off...! It's not you! It'll turn you into a... a _mess_...!" Peter said, pleading Eddie to fight the symbiote off. "Why? You've tossed away your ultimate responsibility...and made it your biggest problem. We're inseparable!!" Eddie laughed a little, looking into Spidey's mask lens. He could just see the fear right underneath said lens...and he found it scrumptious.

"D-don't do this to yourself...! Please, bro--" He was about to call Eddie by that nickname - the one he's known for years, before Eddie retorted: "Your 'bro' is _dead_. Look at us. Look at what you've done to us...you cost us everything. Our parents may have died, but you still had an aunt and uncle to fall back on. Us... _nothing_. We've always been alone, apart...until now. And you know what? So long as we can kill you...we're fine with it." He chuckled, menace clearly present in his voice. "Eddie...please, I know you're in there, j-just...get rid of that _parasite_ \--"

 **"PARASITE?!!"** Another voice suddenly barged in; deep and gravelly just like Venom's. Most certainly, from the symbiote. He was met with a hard blow to the face from Eddie, feeling his head ring for a moment. **"Even after denying both of us our futures, you _still_ feel the urge to insult?!"** The symbiote would've gone on more, but Eddie silenced it with a shush before it could continue any further. 

Deep down, Peter felt satisfied about this brief moment. 

"...No, Pete, you got it wrong. All wrong." Eddie began, "Eddie Brock's dead. And so is the symbiote. Now, there's only us. We're your poison, Parker. We're everything you fear. We...are..." The symbiote coated Eddie's face again, reforming the grotesque 'mask'. **"VENOM!!"** Venom let out a truly maniacal laugh, louder and longer than the other cackles he had made, as he tossed Spidey into a wall - before using another web to hoist him up, right before slamming him down onto the ground.

Knowing that there was only one option left, Peter shot a web at Eddie, but it proved to be no worth as Venom grabbed it, yanking the spider forwards to give him a hard punch to the face, sending Spidey soaring back onto the floor. Flipping back onto his feet, Spider-Man lunged at Venom, dealing a hard left hook, then a right. Venom, however, was hardly stunned, as he suddenly grabbed Spider-Man's face, slowly lifting him up...before smashing him into the ground. "Look at you...so weak, trying so hard. It's almost endearing to us!" Again did Peter become dazed, this time much moreso than before, though he could've heard one of his mask lens shattering from the slam. His senses were already starting to faze, but he could only wonder one thing. 

_How strong was this guy?_ Not even the Rhino was this hard on him. This was an opponent that he literally could not even harm; an adversary that hit harder than anyone ever could prior to this point. Now that Peter was thinking about it...this high point in life lasted as long as expected anyway. Typical Parker luck, as he put it.

Venom now began to start slashing at Spidey's costume, shredding it once again alongside the damage it had already received. However, it was then did Spidey kick Venom in the jaw - sending him stumbling backwards with some of his sharp teeth flying out, with new teeth growing in their place - yet, the beast of a man did not even growl in pain. Letting out a huff, Spider-Man then fired a series of web balls, hoping that at least one could harm Venom. All Venom did was just grin that vile grin of his, the balls flying off like dodgeballs. **"What low-grade webbing...here's the next big thing for ya!"** He slowly approached the spider, and generated something else from his arm - a black tendril. The tendril wrapping around Spider-Man's torso, yet keeping all of the spider's limbs free. Venom rose the spider up to his toothy face again.

 **"The itsy-bitsy spider walked up the waterspout..."** Venom began to sing in his growling voice. _Really? This song?_ That was all Peter could think, before his nemesis started dealing heavy punch after heavy punch onto Spider-Man's stomach.

 **"--In came Venom, to knock the spider out!!~"** He let out a loud, deep laugh as he punched Spider-Man harder and slower, before, yet again, tossing him back down to the ground.

**"Then, Venom bit down, and sucked up all of his brain..."**

At this point, Peter had no idea how much more he could take. Never before had he been beaten down to a bloodied pulp so quickly - he may have finally met his match. He started to feel...regrets. He could've stopped the symbiote from meeting another host, and stopped this monster from existing. But he didn't, and he felt angered with himself for it. As he got onto his knees, he felt a bit of blood exude from his exposed mouth. He felt like blood was pouring from all over his body - that was how dazed he was. Upon rising back up, he found that Venom...wasn't even there. Perhaps he finally left to show him some mercy-

**"And the itsy-bitsy spider _could never breathe again!~_ "**

_Wham_. He suddenly felt yet another blow to his face, causing him to stumble backwards. **"Shaken, not stirred..."** The larger man snarked as he kneed the spider in the stomach, causing him to yell out in pain for what felt like the hundreth time. And yet every single time, it satisfied Venom so deeply. It was exactly he needed after the humiliation he received. **"We feast on your fear, Spider...no matter how prepared you may be, you will never see us coming. That little headringer of yours, it's useless against us. We'll be anywhere...even in your little home!"** Finally did Venom backhand Spidey, becoming visible again as he saw his enemy fall to the ground. **"And then...when we've broken your mind and spirit...we'll eat your _brains_..."** He smirked deviously, displaying his sharp teeth. **"...and have your loved ones watch every. Single. _Second_."** Digging his poisonous claws into his enemy's shoulder, he rubbed his fangs against the skin, drawing blood. Eddie had no idea if it was close enough to poison Peter, but he didn't care. He knew his enemy was reeling from it, and he was laughing at that enemy.

 **"So weak...how could this city look up to you?"** His long tongue licked Peter's bloodied cheek, causing him to wince heavily and push his tongue away. All Venom did was retract it, before taunting yet again: **"Maybe Jameson was right...perhaps if we tell him the truth about ya, we may as well get our job back!!"** Spider-Man, in a last ditch effort, quickly webbed up his own left hand to create a web glove, before yelling out as he punched Venom with it...but even that did not do much as he tore the web off of Spidey's hand, lifting him up by that same hand. **"Or maybe..."** Venom proceeded to do the same thing as Peter did, encasing his right hand with his web. **"We'll send you over there, _dead_!"** It only took one punch to do Spidey in, causing him to fly onto the ground once more. **"Or, wait..."** He then grabbed Spider-Man one final time, who didn't even try to fight back at this point. **"Maybe we'll just wait until that Mary Jane finds ya..."** He walked over to the dumpster Spider-Man had landed on previously, opening the lid. Fortunately, it was empty...but not for long. **"... _rotting_ in your nice new home!"**

_**Slam.** _

Peter felt dazed yet again, feeling as if he was going to faint. He couldn't take it any longer - he was praying to the gods that it would be over. And it was, as Venom decided only to taunt the spider. **"There...nice and _comfy_."** Venom let out another sinister cackle, before hissing, his drool touching Spidey's suit and flesh. **"But we can't just kill you yet, as much as we would like to...we still have to rip you up from the inside. Dismantle you, shred by shred, _piece_ by _piece_. We need to see you in pain...complete suffering, before we finally end it for you in a slow, glorious way. Then, will our goal succeed, and we'll take your place. As a true hero, a... _lethal protector_!"** Venom's grin widened, snickering. **"Helping the crime rate crash to zero, and let it _stay that way too!_ Ehahahahahaa!"** Venom laughed yet again with his baritone. **"But...we'll let you have your dirt nap. We're off to do some...scheming. Your little nightmare continues tomorrow! Let's just hope you're awake soon to keep your friendos safe...we just gotta pick which one to go for first!"** Venom just smirked at the spider, knowing that he could still at least faintly hear his words.

 _ **"Nighty-night, Parker!"**_ With a final chuckle did Venom slam the dumpster lid closed with one clawed hand, and swing away into the night, singing with his deep growl "Strangers in the Night" as he went along his way. Spidey didn't even try to chase him. He was too weak to. But thank goodness, he was spared of it. He'd just hope that he wouldn't be found by any authorities and that he would wake back up, his aunt May having recovered him. If his identity even becomes the slightest bit public, he would be ruined. And Venom would take advantage of it.

But even with this... _disastrous_ first meeting, Peter vowed to himself that even with his wounds, once he was conscious enough, he would ensure that Venom would never even get to see any of his loved ones without getting his sharp teeth punched out of his face. He would not rest until his loved ones were safe. He feared that Eddie may be a lost cause to the symbiote and that they truly are inseparable, but the next time the two meet, may God be with Peter if there still aren't any fires or sonic-inducing tools around.

Finally however did everything go black. As black as the suit of his newest and potentially greatest nemesis.

The dawn of a venomous chapter in Peter's life was about to begin.


End file.
